


My Friend Until The End

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Signless has been really under the burden of bringing peace to Alternia. It is up to her Moiral to come to her aid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Until The End

My friend til the end

It has been another rough sweep for the Signless and her small caravan. With the ever increasing oppression from the highbloods wearing down on her, and the dangers of the terrain itself, her sleeping habits were rough and filled with night terrors. She breaks out panting covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat of her recent night terror involving her moiral, the Psiioniic. In her blind panic she raced out from the cave she slept in and searched the clearing for her. Thankfully she found her standing by a small river behind the cave.

“Psii?” She called out from afar

She turned and saw her moiral approaching “Yeah?”

Relieved to see her, the tears were welling up “Is that really you?”

“ Yes it is really me.” She answered with a confused giggle

Signless rushed over and hugged her tightly gripping almost too tightly for Psiioniic, 

“ Whoa!” She hugs the other girl back “It's good to see you too Les.”

“Oh thank gog Psii... It was just another night terror” She murmured half halfheartedly 

She tilted her head at Signless “What was a night terror? What are you talking about?”

She wiped her face and cleared her throat a bit. “Last night I... I dreamed that you were taken by...the emperor.”

Psii shook her head in disbelief. “No I haven't gone anywhere. No one has taken me.” She hugged Less tighter comforting the smaller troll. Signless couldn't contain her fear and sadness much more as she recalled her dream more with a small hiccup. “It was awful I had to watch as you were in pain! No matter how loud I screamed nothing worked!”

“It was just a dream Les. See I'm alright. Not a scratch on me.” She consoled her softly  
She shook her head “It felt so real Psii, I don’t want that to happen.”  
“It is not going to happen Les. I won’t let it.” She reassured her  
Signless closed her eyes tight with tears “He said that it was my fault that you were suffering... And that I’m the blame for everything.”  
“ No shhh you are not to blame for anything. If anyone would be to blame it would be him. Not you.” She stroked her hair softly

“I just want peace Psii, thats all I want!” She buried her tear soaked face in her morials’ chest crying in full force now.

“I know I know. I want peace to Les. And that is what we are working towards.”

“But he was right! So far what only more lowbloods die because they chose to follow me! What good am I? As a leader if her followers die?”

Psii gave a small sigh. “I hate to see you so distraught Les. Don't talk like that. You are trying to make a world where lowbloods don't have to fear living past the caverns.” She reminded her. 

“I want no more bloodshed, and yet it follows me everywhere…”

“I know Les. But you are not the one killing them, he is. You are just giving us back the hope we lost so long ago.”

She Looked up at Psii wiping more tears away. “Think of it this way, if it wasn't for you I would still be a slave under Dualscar being trained to be nothing more than a breathing battery. Di would still be alone in the wilderness and Ro he would have never known the joy of raising you.” “Y-Yeah...all that is true” Signless responded softly “You have affected our lives in a good way. And you are working to make this place to be safe and happy. Sure some have died but I do not doubt for one second that they did not give their lives willingly to help you achieve your-I mean our goal.” She smiled at Signless 

She nods while wiping more tears away and nodding in agreement “Y-Yes I can’t lose focus on the goal.”

“Right so no more crying and no more doubting yourself.”

She gives a small smile “Alright.”

“Good. I would hate to have to kick your ass back into gear.” She chuckles and playfully nudges Signless.

Signless smirks “ Like I’d ever make it easy for you.”

“Nothing about you is easy.” Psiioniic chuckled

She playful wink “True til the end”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!! I hope you like it! please feel free to let me know what you thought of it


End file.
